


Searching

by Set_WingedWarrior



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/pseuds/Set_WingedWarrior
Summary: Hank rolls the cylinder of his revolver, loads the gun and pulls the trigger.Empty again.Someone would say he has the devil's own luck: months spent playing that deadly game and still be there to tell the tale.But what would they know? Fucking nothing. It's not the adrenaline what he's looking for.INKTOBER Day 1Prompt: searching





	Searching

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt to write for Inktober, my first fanfiction into this fandom and actually the first fic I'm posting after a very long time. Wow.  
> It was kinda rushed, I also had to write it in italian first (my first language) and believe me when I say it's much easier to write directly in english instead having to translate ways to speak and stuff like that! 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

One glass = one shot

That's the easiest way to resume his Russian Roulette game, his favorite way to spend a Friday night besides roaming bars and see how long they would let him destroy himself before kicking him out.

Hank rolls the cylinder of his revolver, loads the gun and pulls the trigger.  
Empty again.  
Someone would say he has the devil's own luck: months spent playing that deadly game and still be there to tell the tale.  
But what would they know? Fucking nothing. It's not the adrenaline what he's looking for.

No one understands. So brave when they're watching, with all their “useful advises” about what he should do and how to do it, but how would they do if they actually were in his shoes?  
Not better than him for sure.

Lieutenant Hank Anderson, top of his class, the youngest lieutenant in the history of his city, a good father.  
And now a drunkard, still mourning his son's loss, insubordinate pain in the ass able to get away with it because “poor thing, he lost his son”.

But this is not what he's looking for, and nobody understands that. No one can, let alone a stupid piece of plastic sent to be his personal pain in the ass.

He sighs, pours himself another glass of scotch and swallows. Then he looks for his gun again, hoping to hold Cole one last time before falling in Hell, but all he finds is the cold ground, a bump on the head, and then darkness.

***

Just a few hours later the lieutenant finds himself in a peculiar situation, the kind that completely changes your point of view.  
After an investigation at the Eden Club and a fight against two Tracis in underwear (all of that being way less fun than it sounds), what he finds in front of him just makes him fall silent.

Two girls in love and a man who had mercy.  
Not three robots, but three _people_.

The cold and hopeless world he knew was changing right in front of his eyes.

The two lovebirds run away, while Connor asks forgiveness for his mistake.  
But what mistake? That was the right thing to do, and Hank makes sure to let him know.  
Maybe that “piece of plastic” wasn't so bad. Maybe that case wasn't so dumb and boring. Maybe there's still hope for that world after all.

Maybe, or maybe not, but Hank wants to be there to find out.

***

A weird calm surrounds him.

He saw the birth of a new intelligent species and its revolution, and the same change he saw in his own partner.  
He saw so much in such a short time, that that calm seems out of place.

The closed food truck, the sun, the snow. What a weird peace. It makes you ask yourself, how's that even possible?  
You just see your friend coming in the distance, your “partner of plastic”, and you know it's thanks to them.

 

Hank smiles, for the first time in forever, a genuine smile.  
Connor smiles back, with his half smile “specifically designed to facilitate his integration”. Or maybe it was just his own nature and nothing else.  
However it is, he approaches him and pulls him into a hug.

Someday he will hold Cole again, bur for now Hank and Connor both have found what they were looking for.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my girlfriend for handing me the Inktober prompts for writers and for encouraging me to write, my roomate (also called "the bro in law") for helping me during my translation crysis and being my beta-reader for today (I'll probably annoy him for all Inktober poor him lol), and I want to dedicate this to my great friend @dabbingzacharie for being awesome and one of my best friends! (also check out her tumblr, she's a great artist!)
> 
> Also thanks to anyone who will read my work and, hopefully, leave a comment!  
> See ya! :)


End file.
